


Strong

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jacks favorite, M/M, Shirtless Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam was shirtless, his back muscles flexing with every push. He was sweating, too. All over his face and chest and back. The hair that touched his neck was covered in sweat. He was in shorts but that was it and Jack couldn't help but stare. Sam always looked beautiful like this. Beautiful when he wasn't trying to be. Beautiful when he was simply existing. Unapologetically so."Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Sams head.Sam turned and looked at him, panting. Beads of sweat formed on his temple and rolled down his face. "It's healthy. Keeps me in shape so I can keep saving the world as much as I do." He smiled a toothy grin. Jack wanted to kiss him."I don't understand how its healthy." Jack returned Sams smile but it was more shy and reserved. "The noises you keep making make it seem like its painful. And pain isn't healthy."





	Strong

The grunts coming from Sams room were loud and to be honest, quite frightening. The grunts sounded the same as they do when Sams fighting with a monster or bad guy. (Jack had recently learned that not all bad guys were just monsters. Many bad guys were human beings. That scared Jack. It was easier to figure out if something was a monster rather than figure out if a human was bad.) Jack was worried, but he tried to ignore it. That is, he tried to ignore it until he couldn't stand the anxiety anymore. 

They were alone. Dean and Cas were out on a local hunt just so Dean could blow off steam. That left Sam and Jack alone in the bunker, which was rather nice. They watched movies and read books and Sam taught him how to cook many different things. They kissed and cuddled and took baths together. (Jack had given Sam many beards made of bubbles. They never failed to make Sam smile. And Jack loved his smile.) But they also spent time apart, which was okay, Sam said people in relationships don't always have to spend time together despite how much Jack never wanted to leave is side, but Jack was afraid of someone breaking in and hurting Sam. 

That was the reason Jack was so worried. The bunker was very well protected from humans and monsters alike, but many times monsters and humans have been able to sneak through the cracks. Jack, Sams guard dog as Dean called him, was afraid of that happening. Which is why Jack was rushing to Sams room in a half run half walk fashion. He tried to be calm as he wondered around, but it was a long walk from the library to Sams room and it only took seconds to kill someone. 

When Jack finally made it to Sams room he was still full of anxiety. His hands were balled into fists and the grunts only grew louder. There was no slamming or yelling, though, which was a big relief for Jack. But still, a voice in the back of his mind told him that Sam could be in danger. He could be bloody and bruised on the other side of that door. And it was Jack's job to save him. 

Jack knocked on the door, softly. "Sam?" He tapped again. "Are you okay? I heard noises and I got worried and I-" 

The grunting stopped. Sams voice was relieving. "Yeah, Jack. I'm okay. You can come in if you want." Within seconds the grunting returned. 

Jack slowly curled his fingers around the door knob and turned it. He pushed the door open, only to be greeted with Sams room being perfectly clean. Nothing on the floor. No monster. No other human. Sam was fine. But what was he doing? Jack stepped into his room and looked around, stopping when he saw Sam on the ground, doing push ups. 

Sam was shirtless, his back muscles flexing with every push. He was sweating, too. All over his face and chest and back. The hair that touched his neck was covered in sweat. He was in shorts but that was it and Jack couldn't help but stare. Sam always looked beautiful like this. Beautiful when he wasn't trying to be. Beautiful when he was simply existing. Unapologetically so. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Sams head. 

Sam turned and looked at him, panting. Beads of sweat formed on his temple and rolled down his face. "It's healthy. Keeps me in shape so I can keep saving the world as much as I do." He smiled a toothy grin. Jack wanted to kiss him. 

"I don't understand how its healthy." Jack returned Sams smile but it was more shy and reserved. "The noises you keep making make it seem like its painful. And pain isn't healthy."

"Trust me on this." Sam clenched his teeth and continued his push ups, putting one arm behind his back. "It's healthy. Tons of people do it. I'm only grunting because it's a lot of work and its tiring."

"Maybe you should stop." Jack slipped beneath Sam, smiling up at him. Each time Sam dropped down his hair tickled Jack's face, causing Jack to laugh a very contagious laugh. "You're all sweaty. It's gross."

Sam dropped his hand down so each of his hands were on either side of Jack's head. "Hey." He laughed. "That's mean." He leaned down and kissed Jack. "I'm almost done. Just a few more minutes and then I'll go shower." 

Jack leaned up, smiling. "Kiss me again." He mumbled, kissing Sam, pulling him down as Sam bent his elbows. "You should kiss me every time you come down." 

Grinning, Sam sped his push ups up, kissing Jack each time he came down. Jack's legs hung around his waist, loosely, and Sams hair tickled his face with each move he made. Jack wouldn't have minded it, but his hair was sweaty and it was kind of gross. 

Jack moved out from under Sam and walked over to his night stand, grabbing a hair tie. He straddled Sams hips while he was on the ground and began to pull his hair back. "Here. Let me help." 

Sam nodded, laying on the ground for a few more seconds before doing another push up, then another. "Thanks for tying my hair back. I feel cooler already." He continued his push ups, panting softly.

"This can't be healthy." Jack mumbled. "I'm heavy, Sam."

"Not really." Sam grinned. "And relax, it's just like bench pressing. Except its angel pressing."

Jack finished tying Sams hair in a bun before he crossed his legs on Sams back and held onto his shoulders. "Sam."

"Just let me impress you. I may not be good at much but I'm strong." Sam looked over his shoulder, smirking. "It's the only thing that makes me hot."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "I can't lie. Your muscles are really nice." He leaned down and kissed the back of Sams head. "But you should flex them in the shower. Not with me on top of you."

"You didn't complain about being on top last night." Sam teased, his push ups never stopping. "I'll do ten more and take a shower. Promise?"

Jack would be lying if he said it wasn't nice having Sam lift him while he did push ups. It was hot, whatever that means, and Sam did look amazing while doing it. But he wanted Sam to relax. The man always pushed himself too hard. It was Jack's job to make sure he quit that bad habit. "Promise."


End file.
